Pirates
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: just your normal titans being pirates. you know, pillaging, treasure, swords. Captain Raven of The Titan with right hand lady Starfire. And Captain Richard of The Leader and right hand men Gar and Vic. what will happen when two crews cross?
1. Chapter 1

Titan Pirates

A ship sailed over the high seas, waiting for land to approach so the people aboard could pillage the small town. The waters were calm, blue skies, bright sun, and small clouds floating above. Some pirates on the ship where cleaning the deck, some polishing their swords, daggers, and guns. Hey, who said that these pirates were guys? There can be girl pirates too.

One girl was stearing the ship, while the captain stood next to her. The navigator had long red hair, kept down by a black head sash. She wore a black halter top tied on the side with a skull and cross bones on it, and purple pants with black boots slightly above her ankle. She had black hoop earings, a black choker, and a black belt with a sword, gun and dagger on it. The captain next to her had very short purple hair, a black captian's hat with skull and cross bones and two purple and black feathers, a black tank top with slits on the sleeves (yes it has sleeves, ask later), black pants, black boots that come over her pants and up to her knee, and one black earing in her right ear. She also had a black belt with a sword, dagger, and gun on it. And every pirate in the crew had a black sash on their left arm, showing that they were apart of their captains crew.

"Captain Raven, where do you wish to go next?" the navigator asked the captain next to her, who was also her best friend. The captain sighed. "I keep telling you you don't have to call me captain Kori. You can just call me Raven" she said. "And since you wish to be called Raven instead of captain, you also know I wish to be called Starfire" the girl named Kori said, still keeping her eyes on the waters. "You can be stubborn sometimes but I won't argue with you" Raven said. "Look, you go check if everyone's doing their jobs, I'll keep stearing. You'll know where we're going once you come back" Raven winked. Starfire walked away to make sure everyone was doing their duties. There was a blonde girl "swabbing the deck" while Starfire passed by. "Nice Terra. Keep it up" Starfire complimented. The blonde girl with blue eyes looked up and smiled a small smile, then went back to work.

Starfire walked down to the kitchens, where more girls where working. She saw one slacking on her job, just leaning against the wall, doing nothing. Starfire walked briskly up to her. "Why are you not doing your job Kitten?" Starfire asked the girl. She looked up and had a look of no concern on her face. "I'm not working in this dump anymore" she shrugged. Starfire grabbed her dagger and pressed it against Kitten's throat. "If you don't want to get hurt and live, then I suggest you get back to work" Starfire warned. Kitten's eyes bugged out of her head and worried that Starfire would slit her throat for her to die. Although Star really wanted to do that. Star pulled herself away from her and up out of the kitchens. She then walked to the weapon room. She saw a black girl with two buns ontop of her head and brown eyes keeping inventory of all the guns, gun pouder, cannon balls, and other weapon stuff. "So B, is everything here?" Star asked. B turned around and saw Star. She gave a smile. "Yup, just the gun powder in yours and the captains guns and your weapons are out" B informed. "Okay. Keep it up." And with that, Star walked out of the room. She walked back to Raven at the steer (whatever the wheel thing is called) and told her about everyone and their jobs, and Kitten. "I still don't know why I let her in my crew" Raven sighed. "I do not know either" Starfire agreed. She looked out over the water and saw land coming closer. "We're going to Gotham Island?" Star questioned. "Yeah, heared some fancy pants people have some nice stuff there. I can't wait to see what" Raven said. "Should I get everyone ready?" Star asked. "If you wish" Raven stated. Starfire walked off again and gathered up the best fighters in the crew and went to B to get their weapons. "Okay, Gotham Island is a big place and we're only after the treaures the rich posses. So we're going to take it from them like all the others" Starfire shouted. "YEAH!" the crew shouted. (the crew consistes of Raven, Starfire, Bumble Bee, Argent, Cheshire, Jinx, Kitten, Kole, Pantha, Sarasim, Terra, some of my made up characters, and some random girls)

On land on Gotham Island, was a crew of more pirates, but the captain and right hand men were there in a pub having a drink. The rest of the crew was either on the ship or in a different pub, or stealing things from victorian women. The captain was in the middle of his right hand men. He had black hair, blue eyes, a torn black shirt, worn black pants, black boots that came up to his knees, and a black head sash with skull and crossbones on it. The man on his left was black, muscular, bald, worn white shirt, brown pants, brown boots that came to about his shins, and brown eyes. The man on the right of the captains had blonde hair, green eyes, green shirt, black pants, black head band that tied at the side, and black boots that came no further then slightly above his ankles. The captains spun his glass around abit out of bordom. The blonde guy noticed this. "You okay Captain?" he asked. "Do I got to say it again Gar? You guys don't have to call me that. Call me Richard" the captain said. "You'd think you would have gotten that by now" the black guy said after taking a swig of his drink. Then, a guy with black hair slightly above his shoulders and pirate outfit came into teh pub, he walked up to Richard. "Anything?" he asked. "We're not sure Captain. Speedy can't tell whether it would be to your liking or not" the man said. "Fine Lad. If it's worth something keep it. If not, throw it into the bay" Richard said. Then he went back to his drink and took a gulp.

Later on the ship, men were everywhere, some in groups, huddled over treasure, debating whether any of it has value or not. very few things went into the bay and most was kept. Richard sat in his office with Gar and Victor inside. (the cast consists of Robin, Cyborg, beast Boy, Aqua Lad, Speedy, Mas, Menos, Bushido, Herald, Hot Spot, Jericho, Kid Flash, Larry, Lighting, Thunder, Rorek, Red X, and some random guys. don't ask why villans are apart of the crews, ask me later).

Victor was about to set sail and take the ship away from the port when a blast came from across the small town. "Rich, is there a port in the other bay on Gotham Island?" Victor asked when Richard ran to his side. "I think so." Richard then ran to the front of the crowd of his crew gathering on the railings of teh ship. "Listen up!" he shouted. "We're gonna check out the blast. So gather up a weapon and head out, but not like a pillager! Got that?" Richard yelled. "Yes Captain" the whole crew hollered back. They all then went to grab a weapon and head out to the blast on the opposite side of the island. "We're checking it out too" Richard told Gar and Vic.

BOOM!

The cannon hit a building and smoke eruted from the rubble. Girls jumped from the ship and started to pillage the town. Another cannon was fired and another pile of wood and some smoke could be seen. Innocent people ran from the pirate girls screamiing, trying to defend what they had. But it wasn't such an effort. People were wounded, some dead. Some had gun shots, sword slashes, beat marks, and other causes and injuries.

Starfire jumped from the ship last, making sure everyone was helping in the pillage. "Don't think this fun is going without me this time" Raven said. "Captains have fun too." Starfire smiled and ran after her comrads with Raven following. They barged into houses, took valuables, and if they attempted to keep it, the keeper either got wounded or wound up dead. Starfire found another gold chain that she could add to her collection in her room next to Raven's. While she ran from that house to the next, she caught a glipse of a pirate man with black hair and blue eyes. She stopped running and looked at him. he was there for a second, looking back at her, then when she turned her head to punch a man running away, she grabbed his gold watch, then turned to see if the pirate man was still there. But he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hmm, he was cute. Wonder if I'll see him again' Star thought. About an hour later, riches have been gathered and brought onto The Titan (name of the ship). When Raven and Star got to the captain's office, they saw a note pinned to her door with a dagger. Raven tore off the note and Starfire took the dagger. Raven read through it carefully. It was from the captain of The Leader (Richard's ship).

Captain of The Titan,

I wish to invite you to my ship and discuse partnership with you.

Bring your two best crew members with you. If you do not

wish to have a partnership, then atleast come and say so. I

exspect a letter from you soon saying when. A suprise

appearence is fine. Cross over Gotham Island and my ship

will be in the port. I also have some things I would like to

discuse with you.

Captain Richard

The Leader

"Are we going?" Star asked. Raven thought about it. Then she went into her office and started to write a letter back. Once she was finished, she sent Star out to deliver it. "Do not let any other crew member of that ship touch that letter. It is meant for the captain's eyes only" Raven ordered. "Yes captain" Star replied. Then she went out of the office, down to the place in the ship where they have their horses, saddled up her's, took the horse off the ship, mounted, and galloped past people. It took about 15 minutes for her horse to reach the other side of Gotham Island. She did let her horse canter some way instead of a gallop, and at one point let the animal walk. But most of the way was at a fast pace.

Horse hooves could be heard coming closer to the ship. Richard look out his window and a black horse with a white mane and tail galloping at his ship with a red headed rider. He tried to look at the girl more closely. Then he noticed who she was. 'She's the girl from the pillage earlier. I'm guessing she's delivering the letter' Richard thought.

Star tied her horse to a building and went onto the ship. No one would try to steal her horse since it has the sash of Raven's crew. When Star got onto the ship, she was greeted with stares, looks, and whistles. One guy started walking up to her and slapped her butt. She turned around, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back painfully. He yelled in pain and tried to free his arm. "No one touches me unless I want them to" Star said in his ear. Then she slammed him onto the deck and let him go (that was Red X who got hurt). She walked up to the captains door and knocked on it. The door opened and Vic and Gar were in the way. "Let her in" she heard a voice from behind the men. The two stepped aside and she saw the guy from before.

"Got something for me?" Richard asked. Starfire walked up to him and put the letter in his hands. Then right when Richard was opening the letter, horse whinnies could be heard outside. Starfire raced out of the room and jumped off the deck. She saw some men showing glinting daggers at her horse, and there was a cut or two already on her horse from those men. Starfire got pissed and ran towards the men. She ran at them, punched some, took out her own dagger and cut others. There was one man left, seeming to be the leader of the group. He charged at her, but he didn't stand a chance. Starfire grabbed his exstended arm, twisted it behind his back, kicked him in the gut, broke his arm, then threw him to the ground. She walked over to him and pressed her right foot (with her boot on) onto his throat and glared down at him. "No one messes with my horse or myself. If you don't know about the arm band, then I'll tell you. You've heard of the ship 'The Titan' right?" Starfire hissed. The man stuggled to nod his head. "Well, I belong to that crew. And I'm the captain's closest mate. So I'd back off before you mess with a pirate. Got that?" Star seethed through gritted teeth. The man nodded again and Star took her foot off of his throat and walked back to her horse. She made sure that the horse didn't have any serious injuries, and went back to the captain of 'The Leader' to get a note for Captain Raven.

"Sorry about that. Now, if you got another note for me, then I'll be going" Starfire said calmly. She leaned against the wall of the office while the captain was writting something on a peice or parchment. Starfire looked around and saw that the other two guys weren't there. "Hey, where are the other two?" Star asked while looking back at the captain. 'He isn't that bad looking. Wait, am I falling for a captain?' she thought. "They're out making sure that the treasure we collected form earlier is up to snuff" he said. When he was done, he put down his quill and walked over to her. 'She is good looking, I have to say. Hold on a second, is she getting to me?' Richard thought. "Hey, I've been rude. My name is Kori. But I prefer to be called Starfire" Star said while taking the letter from his hands. "And my name is Capain Richard. But I prefer to be just Richard" Richard informed. "Well, nice to meet you Richard. I beleive I should be going. I might see you later" Starfire said turning around and heading out the door. Richard watched her butt all the way out. When he noticed what he was doing, he stopped and critisized (sp?) himself. 'God, I can't do that. I just met her.' He looked out his window and his eyes met her lower end again. 'But she is hot and has a nice ass' he thought. The black guy walked in and say him starring out the window. "You like the girl don't ya?" Vic asked. "Shut up" Richard demanded. Vic just stood there and crossed his arms.

"That obvious?"

"Ya"


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire and her horse reached their ship and Star took the horse below deck again and handed off her horse to a girl with silverish hair with red streaks, a red stipped shirt showing her stomach, tied in the front, black pants, black boots with red cuffs, the black arm band of the ship, and a brown belt with a sword and dagger on it. When the girl saw the horse, she gasped. "What happened to her?" the girl asked. "Some jack ass' thought it would be funny to hurt her. So they got hurt instead Sadey" Starfire said. The girl named Sadey was taking the black horse to it's stall to take off it's tack and clean it's minor wounds. "You better give that to Raven" Sadey said, noticing the note in Star's hand. Star looked down at it and gasped. "Oh yeah. I forgot about it." And with that, she ran up to the captain's office to give it to captain Raven.

Knock, Knock

"Come in" came Raven's voice form behind the door. Starfire walked in and went over to Raven's desk. She handed her the note that Richard wrote and left the room to go and see Sadey and her horse.

Sadey was just finishing putting a bandage on the black horse's leg when she heard someone coming down. She looked up and saw that it was Starfire. Star walked over to Sadey and patted her horse. "So, what did you have to give Raven?" Sadey asked. "Oh, just a note from the captain of 'The Leader', that's all. He want's some kind of partnership" Star described. "Ah, well, telling by the look on your face and how you're starring out into space, I'm gonna guess you like this guy" Sadey said with a smile. Starfire looked at her like she was crazy. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. "My point exactly" Sadey said triumphantly (sp?). "Well, you can't just take a wild guess just by looking at my face" Star siad, sounding some what annoyed. Sadey just looked at her. She didn't evert her gaze until Star looked at her.

"Easy to tell?"

"Very"

"So, we're gonna go to this guy's ship?" asked a girl with pink hair. She wasn't tall, but she wansn't short either. She wore a white tank top showing her stomach with a black band on teh bottom edge, blue and white stripped pants, rugged black boots coming up to her knees, a black head sash ontop of her head, the black arm band of the ship, a white sash on her waist with a dagger and sword, and a brown monkey with a curly tail on her shoulder. Raven looked at the girl in the doorway. "Is something wrong Kole?" Raven asked. The monkey on the girl's shoulder lept onto her head. "There's another ship in the bay, but I don't know who the captain of it is" Kole said. Rvaen got up out of her chair and walked out of her room. Starfire and Kole followed.

Once they were near the edge of the ship, they looked over the waters and did see another ship. Raven held out her hand, exspecting something to be there. Kole handed her a telescope. Raven extended it and peered out of the glass. She saw men in all black on the ship. Then her eyes fell onto the captain. He had a black hat and an orange cloth covering most of his face, but only showing one eye. Raven then hastily closed the telescope and turned to talk to Star and Kole. "It's Slade, from the ship 'Destroyer'. Starfire, go and tell Captain Richard about this and that we need his help for this one.Kole, you go with her. Let's move!" Raven ordered. Starfire and Kole ran down to Sadey and got their horses. Starfire raced off of the ship on her midnight horse while Kole followed on her black and white patched horse.

They ran till they got to the other side of the island and saw that 'The Leader' was still there. Starfire and Kole ran onto the deck on their horses, and got a disapproving look from a guy with black hair dow to his shoulders. "Hey! I just cleaned the deck!" he yelled. "Who cares! We need help!" Star yelled back. She handed her reins to Kole and dismounted. Star ran to the captains office and burst through. "If you want to have a partnership, I guess you better help us out buddy" Star said to Richard as she walked in. He seemed to be sleeping since he seemed startled and fell out of his chair when the door burst open. "Knocking would be better next time" he said, somewhat annoyed. "Well, too bad for now. we got problems cming our way towards our ship. And I beleive even you have heard of the pirate captain Slade haven't you?" Star asked, putting her hands downon his desk and looking his straight in the eye. Richard's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "He's here!" Richard asked with an evil look on his face, like he wanted to hurt someone terribly. "In the waters next to our ship. And I beleive you should help us since we're getting to the partnership between our ships" Star informed. "You get back to your ship and tell the captain we're coming to help. Slade hasn't heard the last of me" Richard said while getting an angered look on his face, replacing the evil one. "So you've dealt with him before I'm guessing?" Star asked. "More then any captain should have" Richard seethed. "I exspect help soon" Starfire said, while leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Right when she and Kole left the ship and raced back to their own, Star heard orders being yelled at the crew from Richard. "At least we won't have to wait for long for help from them" Kole remarked. Star nodded and they raced back to the ship, which had their crew members running around, getting things ready. Star and Kole ran up to Raven and told her that the crew from 'The Leader' would be there to help shortly. "Well, it better be fast. Because I don't think that Slade will hold back" Raven said, looking back out at the approuching ship. Then, all of a sudden, BOOM! Smoke came from the 'Destroyer across the waters, and a rumble and splintering wood could be heard. All of Raveb's crew was thrown around and they noticed that a cannon ball from Slade's ship hit their's. "Everyone get into possition!" Raven yelled. People ran from here to there, going to their jobs they were assigned. Cannon's were loaded, gun's ready, the whole nine yards (just an expression). "Ready" Raven yelled. Torches were lit to fire the cannons. Triggers were fixed to fire the guns. "Aim" Raven yelled again. Torches came closer to the rope to explode the cannon. Triggers having some pressure pressed onto them. "FIRE!" Raven shouted. Torches lit the cannons and they exploded, and the cannon balls hit the ship across the water. Gun fired and men went down on the other ship. "Ready again!" Raven ordered. "Aim, FIRE!" she shouted once more. More explossions and clouds of smoke emmited from the ship.

More shots were fired, but not from either 'The Titan' nor the 'Destroyer'. Those explosions came from another ship next to 'The Titan'. It was captain Richard's ship 'The Leader'. The captains of both ships went to the sides of the ship that were nearest each other. "So, heard you needed help" Richard yelled. "Exactly. This guy is a pain in the ass" Raven hollered. "I've dealt with him many times before, but he's not leaving this time until I'm done with him" Richard said with the same angry look on his face. "Uh, don't you mean when we're done with him. Don't think all the credit is going to you" Raven retorted. "I've dealt with him probably more times then you have!" Richard hollered over guns and cannons. Star stepped infront of Raven, knowing what she would do if the fight between them went any further (A/N don't ask me wat would happen cause i don't kno). "Look, we need not to fight each other and fight him!" Star pointed towards Slade's upcoming ship. Captain Raven and Captain Richard both stopped fighting and went back to ordering their crew.

"OPEN FIRE!" both captains shouted. Star ran to the front of the ship, pulled out a rifle and started to shoot. And she's not bad at it. Some men on 'Destroyer' went down. Star kept firing, and so did the others on the ship. A little monkey was carring a gun with some difficulty. It was Kole's monkey. He walked up to her and handed the gun. Kole dropped her amo-less gun and took the one from her monkey. "Thanks Gnaark" Kole thanked the monkey. He made a little screech and went back to helping. A few mintues later, there was a cannon ball rolling across the deck. And little Gnaark was the one rolling it. He gave it to Argent and she loaded the cannon. "Get us some gun powder" Pantha told the monkey. He ran off and came back with a brown sack filled with gun powder. "Good job" Pantha praised.

"Hmmmm, they think that two against one is fair? They better redo their math" Slade said to himself. Then he ordered some men to make the ship go faster and to others to take over the other boats once they were in range.


	5. Chapter 5

Speedy got a flaming arrow, lined it up with his target, and let it fly. It hit the mast of Slade's ship. But the man up ontop of the mast quickly took out teh srrow and put out the fire. Speedy just did the same thing again and again, but with different targets each time.

Vic was firing cannons and loading them (A/N no wonder he's so strong). Gar was firing guns, reloading them, and firing again and again and again and again. "Come one! We've done this before! We know what he's capable of!" Richard hollered over the sounds of firing guns and cannons. Vic got the idea of putting flaming torches inside the cannons and firing them at Slade's ship (A/N i'm not sure if that would blow up a cannon but here it won't). Torches were lit, shoved into the cannons, cannon's lit, flying fire going right towards 'Destroyer'. Then an order was heard from Slade, "CHARGE!" Peices of wide planks fell onto the ships and men from Slade's ship bombarded 'The Leader' and 'The Titan'. But Slade stayed on his ship, watching the fight in progress.

Since most of Slade's crew went onto the girls' ship, and the guys killed the ones on their ship pretty quickly, they went to help out the girls, with a few staying on their own ship on gaurd. Star took out her sword and clached it with another man from Slade's ship. He attemped to stab her but she jumped out of the way. They clashed swords for a while. When Star caught the man off gaurd, she took out her dagger and stabbed the man in the stomach. And to make sure he was dead, she took her dagger and slit his throat. Then she went to find another one to kill. Sadey, being a great swords woman as she was, didn't have much trouble in defeating her challengers.

Raven was clashing swords with a man with two swords. "Now I don't think that's fair" Raven told him. She then quickly got her gun and shot his head. "But I think that is" she told the dead body. She took one of the swords form the man. "Thanks, I know you won't need it." Pantha didn't realy need a sword, just her favored dagger she got from the cheif of her tribe (in here, she's from an african tribe. i'm not racist). She wrestled some men, broke a few arms and legs, twisted necks, broke backs, the usual wrestling thing. "How's that?" Pantha asked the defenseless and dead men.

Star was again fighting some more guys (you think of what happened) when she got knocked down. Richard noticed that a man was about to stab her with his sword. He ran over to her, took out his own gun and shot the men around her. Then he helped her up. "Thanks, but I can take it from here" Star said. She then flipped over his head and landed on a man and stabbed him in the back. But with Richard being Richard, he didn't go far from her, just to make sure she stayed safe.

"So, captain Richard protects the first mate of captain Raven. I think I'll have a little suprise for her" Slade said to himself again.


	6. Chapter 6

He swiftly went from ship to ship, making sure not to be seen. He snuck up behind her, took his hand and covered her mouth, grabbed her so she wouldn't move. He then jumped back to his ship, high enough so everyone could see, and took out a agun and put it to her head. "LISTEN UP!" he shouted. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up to see Slade holding Starfire with a gun to her head. "Now, if you all don't want her to die, I suggest you surrender your ships to me with your treasure, and I'll let her and you all live. If not" Slade pulled down a lever in the back of the gun, which meant it could be fired at any time. Star's eyes were wide. She couldn't make a noise, she was too scared of dying. "So, captain Raven, I don't think you want to loose your best mate and friend. And captain Richard, I don't think you want to loose another person you care about now do you?" Slade asked the captains. Raven was having a fight in her head:

_**she's your best friend**_

_but my ship_

_**you don't want her to die**_

_but the ship and treasure_

_**you don't want to loose another friend**_

_it won't be just me loosing her_

_**I know Richard likes her too**_

_I meant the crew_

_**them too, but make a descision**_

_what!_

_**friend, or ship and treasure**_

_there's another way right?_

_**Slade has a gun to your best friend's head**_

_I'll ask what Richard want's to do_

_**he'll want to save her**_

_I know that! just let me ask him if he's got any plans to save her_

Raven then walked over to Richard. But he didn't answer for a bit since he was having a battle in his head too:

_**you know you like her**_

_she's part of Raven's crew_

_**you know you like her**_

_I'm gonna save her for Raven_

_**you know you like her**_

_I KNOW ALREADY!_

_**then what are you waiting for? Raven's right her trying to talk to you**_

_what?_

_**just look**_

Richard looked over and saw Raven looking down, thinking about things. Then she looked up. "So, what do you want to do?" Raven asked. "What do you mean! We're not surrendering our ships to him or letting her die" Richard said. "But we have to make a choice. No ships or no Starfire" Raven told him. "Look, this happened to me before. He actually didn't hesitate to kill the last person I cared about when he did this. He does not care. I've been thinking since then about a way to stop this from happening if it happened again" Richard informed. "Did you come up with anything?" Raven asked. Richard stayed quiet. "Don't have all day you know" Slade hollered, pushing the gun closer to Star's head.

"Let her go and you can take what you want" Richard yelled. "WHAT!" both crews yelled. Slade made an evil laugh. "Well, you're not as stupid at the last time now are you Richard?" Salde asked. He then threw Star to the captains. She landed on the deck with a thud. She moaned from the slight pain from falling and the ehadache she had from the gun being pushed to her head. She got up slowly and stood up. Slade's men then started to go to their own ship to get some rope so they could tow the ships back to their personal island. Richard winked at Raven when they passed. She nodded a small nod.

"Go to the cannons and fire when I shout okay?" Raven told everyone around her in a whisper. "Fire the cannons when I tell you to, got it?" Richard told his crew around him. They all knew he had to have a plan, and he did.


	7. Chapter 7

The first man of Slade's ship got a rope, attached it to their ship and went over to Richard's to attatch it again. When he was tieing the rope, he saw a sword cut it. He turned around and was face to face with Richard. "I don't think so." Then Richard stabbed the man in the stomach, and the sword went straight through. "It's not over Slade" Richard shouted. "NOW!" both Raven and Richard yelled. Then both crews ran to the cannons, loaded them and fired. They were all aimed at the same spot on Slade's ship, the bottom. If the bottom went out, the ship would sink. Some archers from Raven's crew, and Speedy and some others from Richard got flaming arrows again and shot them at the big whole on the side of Slade's ship that led to the gun room, which had gun powder spilled everywhere. Once the arrows hit thr gun powder, that part of the ship exploded. Some of Slade's men fell off, and got eated by sharks that had lingered around because of the bloody dead bodies in the water from earlier.

Swords and chain balls (the spikey balls with chains) were being shot from the cannons on both ships. "You son of a bitch!" Slade shouted when he saw most of his ship begining to sink and majority of his crew dead. Both captains and right hand mates then crowded around Slade with their swords out. Slade had nowhere to run. "Now, I don't think that was a nice thing to say" Gar said wiggling his finger. "I think we'll have to fix that" Vic and Raven said together. "And their's only one way to do it" both Richard and Star siad at the same time. Then they all thrusted their swords into Slade's body at different angles. Richard's sword went through his stomach, Star's sword went through hs side, Raven's went through his back, Gar's went through his other side, and Vic's went through his neck. They then pulled out their swords and Slade's body fell lifelessly to the deck. "And that's the way to do it" Richard finished. Vic picked up the bloody body by an arm and trhew it over the deck to the hungry sharks below.

Later that day, when both ships where fixed, they threw a party for the death of Slade, for a victory, and just for the heck of it. Beer mugs clanged together and their contents splattered. Some music players of both ships played some music and the fun just started.

Later into the night, Starfire and Richard got together. So did Gar and Raven. Vic got together with B. And to Sadey's suprise, she got together with a light blue haired guy on Richard's ship named Raenef. If you ask them, both crews would say that that period of time was a great one. THE END.

Raven closed her book she just finished reading. She turned the book over and looked at the cover.

Titan Pirates

written by: annonimous writter/fan of the Teen Titans

Raven shook her head a bit. 'This person has too wild of an imagination' Raven thought. Then a note fell out of the book. Raven saw it and picked it up. 'I never saw this in there' Raven tried to recall seeing the note, but couldn't. She opened it and read it.

Dear Titan,

I wrote this book out of personal exprience. I can travel back in time to any time period I want. And I saw YOU guys there, but, as I wrote it, you were pirates. If you don't believe me, then come visit me, and I can show you.

signed,

annonimous

Raven couldn't believe this. Then the other titans came out with their copies of the book and note in hand. Raven got up and walked up to the others. "Did you beleive this person?" they all asked at the same time. "This person they could travel to any time they wished" Starfire qouted. "I want to see if all of this stuff int eh book was true" Beast Boy said. "Well, why not" Cyborg said. "The dude left an address an the back."

Later, the titans reached a house on the edge of the city. Robin rang the door bell. A girl with short blonde hair answered the door. "I thought you wouldn't beleive me" the girl said. "So, what's your real name?" Sadey asked. "What do you mean? It's on the note I put in all of your books" the girl said. "Annonimous" "Well, that's different" Raenef added. "So, why don't we go and see the past" Annonimous said. Her eyes glowed white, and everything went white around them. Then, they landed on a ship in the middle of the ocean. "Here we are, and no one can see us so we won't wreck the time stream" Annoninmous informed. "Captain Raven, where do you wish to go next?" asked the pirate Starfire. "I keep telling you you don't have to call me captain Kori. You can just call me Raven" Captain Raven said. "And since you wish to be called Raven instead of captain, you also know I wish to be called Starfire" pirate Starfire said again. "Well, we believe you" they all said. Annonimous smiled.


End file.
